Black Out
by Bad one
Summary: Nozomi wanted to have a sleepover with Eri for a while now but how will things go when lights go off and Eri's fright of darkness kicks in? Short fluff.


**Hello there! This is my first one shot, usually I end up with multi chapter stories that I don't get to finish... But I really wanted to write something for these two and this idea kinda popped into my head and well here we are. Though it ended up more cheesy than I originally planned. My bad. Hope you'll like all the fluffiness. **

* * *

Living alone was something that became a norm to Nozomi in the last three years. Her parents rarely came to visit so the emptiness and quietness were the only thing that greeted her every time she came back home. However, once Muse members discovered that she lived alone, they made sure to come and visit once in a while tokeep her a company.

Nozomi was beyond grateful to her friends for that. After being alone for years, having friends that cared and livened up this lonesome, empty place was nothing sort of a miracle and she treasured every second of it, trying to lock all of the happy memories and sounds into her heart. However, there was one drawback. Personal visits of her best friend Ayase Eri, had decreased.

While a young blonde made sure to visit along with everyone else, it seemed like she decided that personal visits were not of such big importance anymore now that her friend's loneliness was taken care of. That really bothered a young spiritual girl for Eri's visits were the ones she anticipated the most.

While it's true that the two of them spent most of the time together at school, it was not enough. Not enough at all, especially now that graduation was just several days away and their paths could separate at any given moment. Nozomi knew that she was being selfish, but more than anything she wanted to keep her best friend close to her. Best friend actually was not the right word anymore, for Ayase Eri has become more that that to her.

From the first day they met, Nozomi always found Eri fascinating, adorable and beyond words beautiful. Those silky blonde locks that swayed in the wind, mesmerizing sapphire eyes full of warmth and caring, silky voice, loving personality, even though the girl could be stubborn once in a while, smooth, white skin... everything about her was ideal and no matter how hard Nozomi thought about it, not falling for her would be far bigger of a crime than it is now. Or was it just an excuse to cover her twisted desire for her fellow, female friend?

Shaking her head, Nozomi went back to her homework, scribbling down the notes.

"Is everything alright?" That silky voice she's been thinking about, broke down the silence that surrounded them.

Looking up, Nozomi saw a concerned expression on her _'best friend's'_ face.

"Of course" she smiled innocently in reply.

"You do know you can tell me if there is something bothering you."

"Of course I do. My knight in shining armour tends to make it clear on daily basis." Nozomi could not help but tease, what earned the desired reaction. A hot blush spread across blondes cheeks. _'I'll never get tired of seeing it. It's way too addictive.'_

"I'm being serious here!" Eri pouted and went back to her own homework, mumbling something under her breath.

_'Ah'_, Nozomi thought, _'Maybe I could be selfish just once more.'_

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to stay overnight tonight. It's been a while since you did last."

Eri looked surprised "Oh, are you inviting the rest of the Muse too?"

"Actually..." Nozomi twirled a pencil in her hand, suddenly feeling slightly nervous, like if she was crossing the line even though they had several sleepover's in the past before. "I was hoping it could be just the two of us." Before Eri could say anything, she continued. "Graduation is approaching fast and both of us still didn't get college confirmations yet so who knows when our paths will separate. And you being my best friend..."

Nozomi did not get to finish the sentence as she was enveloped in a warm, firm hug from behind. Just like last time back in her apartment, dark, red hue spread across her face. While Eri had become far more open after joining Muse, this small moments of affection were still a rarity that tended to take young spiritualist by surprise. Nozomi made sure to treasure each one of them since that's probably the closest she'll ever get to the blonde.

"Silly," Eri murmured quietly, "No matter what, we'll always be friends and I'll make sure we see each other as often as possible no matter how far we might live. After all, you are my best friend too. But sure, I'll gladly stay over. Just need to pop into my house and get some stuff."

Nozomi smiled and spoke out a quiet, shy "Thanks."

* * *

The sun was already gone and only a room lamp illuminated a small room with two futons lined up next to each other. As promised, Eri came over to Nozomi's place. Two of them spent most of the time chatting to each other about their future plans and Muse, noting that both of them should come and visit the gang once in a while.

It was already late but Nozomi did not want to go to bed just yet. The past several hours were the best she had in a while despite doing nothing but talking about the smallest of things. Yet, she could not think of an excuse to prolong their time together.

"Somehow... I don't feel like going to bed just yet." To both surprise it was Eri who spoke up, guiltily scratching her cheek.

"Neither do I" Nozomi agreed, feeling happier than before. Knowledge that Eri wanted to prolong their time together made her brain work faster, trying to find what else they could possibly do. "I would have asked you out for a walk but with the wind this strong I don't think that's the brightest of ideas." Nozomi noted as she looked out of the window where the strong wind was howling, shaking the trees around the area.

"It would not be the brightest idea either way." Eri disagreed as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah right, you are still..."

Before Nozomi got to finish her sentence, something screeched and all of the sudden it turned pitch black. _'Black Out'_ was the only thing that rushed through her mind as she was suddenly tackled by someone. Strong arms gripped around her body, squeezing her tightly as if the owners life depended on it as a tall, slender body shook, like a leaf, in fright.

_'She really is still scared of dark.'_

Nozomi's gazed softened as she looked down at her blonde friend who was gripping onto her for dear life.

"Ericchi..."

"I'm sorry" The blonde interrupted her, not lifting her head up as it was pushed down into Nozomi's chest. "I'm sorry for acting like a child, I can't help it."

Nozomi let out an amused chuckle as she enveloped her friend into a gentle embrace, soothingly running her hand down blonde's back.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize. Though I promise there are no monsters hiding here. So how about you look up and open your eyes?" Despite not seeing her face, Nozomi was sure that Eri had her eyes tight shut, even with her face hidden.

"No" Eri refused.

She never questioned Eri's want to keep the lights on every time they had a sleepover, thinking that maybe it was some sort of Russian tradition. Though she did have her doubts about it and the first time she decided to test them out was just several days before Love Live when Maki turned the lights off. Saying that she was not amused to see stoic Ericchi frightened of the dark so much, would be a lie. Though she could not help a slight pang of jealousy when it was Kotori that Eri clung onto, not her. Although she could not deny that it was her fault for she was the one who insisted on turning lights off that day.

Right now though, that her wish was granted, she had no idea what to do. Despite being amused she did feel bad to see her friend like that and wanted nothing more than to make her feel better, but at the same time she could not deny her secret desire to stay like that a bit longer.

_'I really should stop being selfish.'_

"I'm sure I had a candle somewhere. Give me a moment and I'll..."

However, Eri's grip did not loosens up. If anything, it got even tighter.

"Don't go." She whispered.

Saying that emerald eyed girl was not touched would be a lie. She thanked the darkness for hiding the hot blush that was spreading across her cheeks once again.

"But if I don't get the candle, who knows how long the darkness might last." Nozomi tried again.

"It's alright... as long as you are here, I'll be fine."

If Nozomi did not look like a tomato right now she would be more than surprised for she could feel her body getting hotter.

_'Mou Ericchi, you are making it really hard to not be selfish here!'_

"Alright," Nzomi finally whispered, giving up on her initial plan and trying to make the most of the situation. "What exactly scares you about the darkness?" She decided to change the approach. Quiet mumbling came from the blonde. "Sorry, I don't think I caught that."

"Monsters..."

Nozomi could not help but let out a short laugh "You do know that monsters do not exist?"

"I do, but I can't help it. I have bad memories left from when I was a kid."

"And what are those memories?" Nozomi asked tenderly as she stroked girl's hair in soothing motion.

"My... my cousin pulled a prank once and well..." Eri swallowed a tight lump. "I know he regrets it, he apologized many times over, clearly not expecting that his prank could go so wrong but..."

_'I need to punish him'_ Was Nzomi's first thought but when she felt Eri's body shift a bit, making her feel all warm and fuzzy she decided that thanking was also in order.

"Then..." An idea popped into girl's head as she gently lifted Eri's face up, blondes eyes shut tight. "How about we make some new ones? Better ones?"

"H-how?"

"Well for starters how about you open your eyes first?"

"B-but..." before Eri could finish, she felt something warm touch her forehead as Nozomi leaned forward, connecting their foreheads together, while still gently holding blonde's face in place. Nozomi could feel her friend's face heating up in embarrassment, her own face feeling warm as well.

"You should be able to open your eyes now for the only thing you'll see, is my face. Unless of course you find it terrifying."

"Of course not!" Eri protested and snapped her eyes open surprising both of them.

It seemed like such a bright idea moments ago but now that she was staring down into those beautiful, deep blue eyes, Nozomi could do nothing but stare in daze. The close proximity was making her dizzy and secret desires stronger. Closing her own eyes to compose herself, Nozomi took a deep breath in before she spoke again.

"See, not that scary at all, is it?"

"Only because it is you I'm seeing."

_'Ericchi if you won't stop being so sweet I really will lose it!'_

"I'm happy to hear that" not able to stop herself, Nozomi caressed Eri's face with her thumbs. "N-now then... how about we look to the side together. Let's start with the right. I promise that if any monster comes out to get you, I'll be your knight in shining armour this time."

Despite her embarrassment and fright, Eri nodded in agreement and gradually both of them moved their head in synchronized motion to the side, their heads always connected.

"See? No monsters." Nozomi whispered quietly as they looked at the empty room. "Let's look to the left now" they turned their heads again, noses brushing against each other slightly in the process.

"Feeling safe?" Nozomi asked, her breathing getting heavy. This was too much.

"Not yet" was Eri's husked reply as both of them turned their heads again. This time it's their lips that touched.

Not able to control herself any longer, Nozomi pushed her mouth harder against the blondes, feeling thousands of tingles running down her spine. This was magical. Eri's lips were soft and warm... and sweet. Oh so sweet, that Nozomi could not get enough of them.

The moment did not last long as guilt started to sip through _'I've crossed the line'_.

Carefully she pulled back, feeling dread spreading through her body. This was it. This was the end of her friendship with Ericchi. She ruined it bad, didn't she?

"I'm..."

Her lips were sealed again, as blonde pressed her mouth hard against Nozomi's, her grip strong yet gentle now. All of the fear from before was gone.

Saying that Nozomi was shocked was an understatement as she stared at blonde's closed eyes with stunned expression, her body frozen. Mind trying to comprehend what's happening. A dream maybe?

Seconds later, blonde leaned back, her lips still close to Nozomi's.

"Don't..." she whispered, before hugging the girl around the neck and burrowing her head into the side of spiritual girl's neck. "Don't you dare to apologize." Her hot breath tingled Nozomi's ear as the said girl's body shivered in pleasure.

"E-ericchi?" She managed to say, still stunned.

"If you apologize for kissing me, I'll never forgive you. Do not tell me that you regretted it."

"I could never..."

"Nozomi I..."

"I love you!" Nozomi beat her to it as she practically shouted the words out. This time it was her who gripped to the other's girl's body like if her life depended on it.

She had to say them first, she just did after all the years that she's secretly crushed over her friend.

"I love you so much Ericchi... and for so long... don't leave me, please. I-I know I'm being selfish but I just can't imagine living without you anymore. You are my everything. You are the one who turned my gloomy days into the ones worth living for so..."

"And you mine..." Eri let out a choked laughter. Her grip tightened "Can't believe that my fright of darkness ended up being useful."

"We probably should thank your cousin..." Nozomi leaned back, so she could see blondes face, their foreheads once again connected. "After scolding him a bit." Nozomi grinned.

"Definitely..." Eri agreed. "And Nozomi..."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too..." And with that their lips connected once again.

* * *

Omake:

Muse having a sleepover.

Honoka: Hoho, should be fun! -LIGHTS OFF-

Umi: Honoka stop trying to scare Eri!

Honoka: But you can't deny that it's kind of fun! Huh wait...

All eyes on calm Eri.

Eri: What?

Umi: When did you overcome your fright of darkness?

Eri: Well you see...

Nozomi: I helped her make positive memories -beaming in delight-

Honoka: Oh! What memories?!

Nozomi: Well...

Nico: I don't think we need to know -blushing-

Maki: Agreed -blushing as well-

Nozomi: Mou~ and here I was about to tell all the juicy details.

Eri: NOZOMI! -blushing furiously-

* * *

**Extremely**** cheesy, I know. Sounded better in my head before I wrote it down... Well hope you still enjoyed it^^**


End file.
